peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Waker HD - WINDFALL Island Part FINAL
PBG finishes off Windfall Island by taking photos of people. Synopsis PBG needs to take a picture of someone sending a love letter. PBG goes to find the dude who is walking very slowly. The guy stares at Link and stops moving! PBG takes a photo of his butt! PBG moves into position and Link appears to be afraid. The man comes and PBG has to move as he has a bad angle! The man sends the letter. PBG isn't even sure if he has it or not! PBG hopes that he doesn't have to do it again. It doesn't work! He has to try again. It works this time! PBG doesn't like being ordered around. PBG needs to take a photo of someone cowardly. PBG goes to the milk bar. PBG steals her money and sidles along the wall, stating how everyone corrects him on his pronunciation of the word. PBG misses the fearful shot and has to try a second time. It works. PBG wonders what the man will do with the photos. PBG pretends that he is being fired. PBG waits for the guy he is looking for and sings about killing him. The couple approach each other, and PBG talks about footage he used in the Top 5 Zelda Items. They look at each other, and PBG gets the shot. PuhBuhGu is awarded as being the man's assistant, and is rewarded with the Deluxe Picto Box - which is in color. PBG makes a "Wear it with C" - a joke referencing the masks in Majora's Mask. PBG gets confused and changes the wind. PBG flies over to the man's house and steals his treasure chart and 50 rupees before crawling through a tunnel into the entry area. PBG takes a photo of the man talking to a customer. PBG wanted to do this last. PBG finds the gossip ladies, and shows them the picture. PBG gets a treasure chart for teaching the gossip ladies. PBG talks about his notes. He doesn't even know what his note means! PBG shows the woman a picture of herself, and PBG wins a treasure chart. The next one wants a picture of the moon.The moon isn't full yet, so he tries resetting it. He hands over the picture and is given another treasure chart. PBG is up to the one he doesn't remember. PBG remembers that he has to go back to the people who were looking at each other. The camera ends up inside one of the kids! PBG hands the photo over to the guy straight away. She is right next to him! PBG goes to the next day, and finds them in the coffee shop. They were not in there. PBG thinks he did something wrong. They weren't in there at night either. PBG finds them the day after that! They give him a piece of heart. PBG ends the video in a rambly high pitched voice. Category:Wind Waker HD - Island 'Collection' Category:Videos